Por poco te pierdo
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Tres años pasaron desde que la rubia se había ido otra vez de Infratierra. Tres años de melancolía en el.
1. Chapter 1 Tres años después

Por poco te pierdo

Capítulo1: Tres años después

(Ningun personaje de Alicia en el país de las maravillas me pertenece)

Tres años pasaron desde que la rubia se había ido otra vez de Infratierra. Tres años de melancolía en el. Tres años de preguntarse cuando va a volver. Tres años recordando como ella lucía, como ella hablaba, como ella olía. Tres años repitiendo la promesa que hasta ahora Alicia no ha cumplido. Tres años se han llevado cualquier resto de felicidad del sobrerero. Sus amigos quieren animarlo, Chess y la Liebre de Marzo ya no saben que hacer.

"Tarrant, ven con nosotros. Mirana nos espera para tomar el té."

"No, debo esperarla"

Esa fue la única clase de conversación durante los primeros dos años. Luego el sombrerero se encerró en si mismo. No dejaba a nada entrar, ni dejaba nada salir. Estaba triste. Quería llorar. Pero por alguna razón no podía. "Si yo estoy llorando cuando ella llegue, ella se sentirá mal. No quiero eso", pensaba el Sombrerero.

Desesperado, Chess imploró ayuda a Mirana:

"Su majestad, por favor. El no puede seguir así. Se está muriendo de la forma más cruel."

"Lo siento, Chess. No puedo hacer nada en contra de su voluntad"

"Pero hay días en que no duerme, no come. Y no le he oído decir otra palabra más que Alicia en meses. Tiene que ayudarlo."

"No lo haré. Alicia tomó una desición. Ella prometió volver. Debemos esperar a que vuelva"

Chess se fue respetuosamente enojado y le pidió ayuda a McTwisp.

"Por favor, Mc Twips debes ayudarme. Ve a buscar a Alicia. Tarrant lo necesita."

"No lo sé. La ultima vez casi me comen otros animales"

"Mc Twisp, no seas egoísta. Mi amigo está sufriendo. Debes ayudarlo"

(Chess comenzaba a impacientarse)

Mc Twips lo pensó un momento y dijo:

"Está bien, lo intentaré"

Durante los tres años que pasaron, Alicia había estado realizando sus sueños. Actualmente, ya no estaba en Londres. Ahora se encontraba en Grecia. Su trabajo como comerciante se había multliplicado. No se había casado. "Aun no es tiempo para mí", decía ella siempre.

Tenía todo lo que había soñado, andaba siempre con el cabello suelto, ya no usaba medias ni corsé, y ya no tenía que ir más a fiestas aburridas para complacer a los demás.

A pesar de todo, Alicia no era feliz. Faltaba locura en su vida. Le faltaba algo que ella no sabía definir. Cada noche, desde que se había caído por esa madriguera el día en que Hamish le propuso matrimonio, ella tenía un sueño. Un sueño que al despertar ella trataba de alejar, para no distraerse. Un sueño donde ella presenciaba a muchos seres extraños, pero de uno siempre le quedaba su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa alegre y los ojos verdes de esa criatura. Su risa, tan frivola, siempre quedaba horas rondando en su mente. Pero ella, por miedo, alejaba esos recuerdos en cuanto llegaban.

Un día, muy parecido a cualquier otro, Alicia se levantó y se preparó té. Ella siempre tomaba té de canela, porque le recordaba a alguien que prefería olvidar. De repente, escuchó un sonido, parecido al de un reloj. Entonces salió al jardin, siguiendo el ruido del reloj y lo vió. Un conejo blanco con chaleco saltaba por ahí. Alicia lo siguió hasta el arbol que estaba más al fondo. Cuando Alicia llegó árbol, el conejo ya no estaba. En eso, Alicia notó un hueco al costado del árbol. Un hueco que antes no parecía haber notado. Un hueco que le parecía extraño y familiar a la vez. Ella se asomó por el hueco, pensando que el conejo estaría ahí y se cayó.

Cayó por este interminable e indescrriptible hueco. Tenía mucho miedo, su cuerpo daba vueltas sin cesar. Alicia de repente vió como el hueco parecía llegar a su final y cerró los ojos. De repente, Alicia se chocó contra un suave colchón de flores y se levantó a mirar alrededor.

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció? Las reviews serán muy apreciadas

En el proximo capítulo se encontrará con el sombrerero


	2. Chapter 2 Memorización

Por poco te pierdo

Capítulo 2:

(Ningun personaje de Alicia en el país de las maravillas me pertenece)

Esta vez, Alicia no se encontraba en una sala con muchas puertas. No. Esta vez ella estaba en un prado lleno de hermosas flores que le habían evitado el golpa de su caída. Estaba confundida, pues no reconocía el lugar.

"Alicia, apúrate o llegaremos tarde"

Alicia se sobresaltó. No sabía que hubiera alguien más allí. Era el conejo blanco con chaleco.

"¿Dónde estoy?" dijo algo confusa.

"En Infratierra. Ahora apúrate, debes ver al sombrerero."

"¿Qué?" Alicia seguía atontada por el golpe, así que solo siguió al conejo, quien parecía no querer escucharla.

Fueron a travez del bosque, hasta llegar donde había un molino de viento completamente descuidado. Allí, McTisp, la llevó hacia Chess.

"Alicia, está aquí, otra vez. Me debes una"

El gato se materializó diciendo:

"Gracias, mi amigo."y luego se dirigió a Alicia "¿Cómo estás preciosa?

"Estoy bien, pero..." Alicia quería preguntar que estaba pasando pero el gato la interrumpió: "Ok, preciosa, ahora a lo importante. Vamos para allá"

Alicia empezaba a impacientarse de no conseguir ninguna respuesta cuando notó que había otra persona en el lugar. El gato se acercó a hablarle:

"Tarrant, mira quien volvió. Es la que tu esperabas."

Tarrant levantó la mirada. Tenía un sombreado negro y sus ojos verdes expresaban exactamente la definición de cansado. Casi en un susurro, respondió:

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Mira hacia allá" Chess señaló a Alicia.

El sombrerero la vió. Sus ojos pasaron de repente a tener otro sombreado y la sonrisa del sombrerero fue la más fuerte que alguna vez había dado.

"¡Alicia!" salió corriendo por sobre la mesa como las veces anteriores a su encuentro con la niña que había esperado tanto. Alicia a tan inesperada escena, retrocedía a medida que el sombrerero se le acercaba.

"Alicia, llegas terriblemente tarde, traviesa" el sombrerero se quedó frente a ella esperando una respuesta. Alicia, sin embargo, parecía no poder decir una palabra. Finalmente, la cara de Tarrant se mostró un poco impaciente y luego de repente estaba triste.

"No me recuerdas verdad" dijo deseando que por favor no fuera cierto.

"¿Debería?" dijo Alicia, dejando al sombrerero completamente devastado. Este cambió su expresión a la más triste que alguna vez había tenido. Chess, antes de que algo más pase, intervino.

"Alicia, tienes que recordar a Tarrant. Ya has estado dos veces aquí"

Alicia se llevó la mano a la cabeza, intentando recordar este mundo, este personaje en particular. Levantó la vista otra vez y dijo:

"La verdad..."La cara del sombrerero se iluminó otra vez, con un hilo de esperanza"Sólo te recuerdo como una imagen nebulosa de un sueño extraño."

Tarrant salió corriendo hacia su asiento y sacó de debajo de la mesa, una rosa blanca y un pincel. Se las entregó a Alicia, diciendo:

"Tienes que acordarte de esto. Si yo te pidiera que hicieras algo con esto ¿Qué sería?" esta vez, Tarrant estaba realmente desesperado, esperando la respuesta de Alicia.

"No me gustan las rosas blancas. Supongo que las pintaría de rojo" dijo ella.

"Es ella. Tiene que estar ahí. Alicia, piensa. Viniste una vez siendo niña y otra como adolescente. Ahora aquí estás otra vez. ¿De verdad no recuerdas?" dijo Chess, tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

"No, lo lamento."

Era verdad. Ella no lo recordaba. El sombrerero entonces, decidió despedirse de su Alicia que al parecer no lo recordaba. Se acerco a su oído y susurró:

"Entonces..." hizo una pausa para contener sus lágrimas "Viaje bueno, Alicia"

Ella lo escuchó y sintió el olor a canela en la ropa del sombrerero. Allí, ella lo recordó todo. Esas palabras que quedaban en su mente cuando despertaba de sus sueños raros. La razón por la que siempre estaba triste. La razón por la que le gustaba tanto el té de canela. De repente, se vió a sí misma matando al Jabberwocky. Se vió despidiendose del sombrerero, sabiendo muy bien que quería quedarse.

¡Finalmente, había vuelto al lugar al que pertenecía! Alicia se llevó la mano a la boca. El sombrerero ya se estaba marchando hacia su asiento otra vez. Hacia la melancolía cuando ella gritó:

"¡Espera!" el se dió vuelta y Alicia corrió hacia el "Eres... eres tú"

Alicia puso sus manos en la cara del sombrerero pues no creía que fuera real. Ambos lloraban y reian. Tarrant entonces puso su mano sobre el cuello de Alicia y se inclinó para besarla. Se quedaron quietos disfrutando del beso que ambos tantos querían. Chess, se fue porque notó que todo ya estaba bien. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Alicia estaba sonriendo y el sombrerero le dijo:

"Por poco te pierdo"

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Las review serán muy apreciadas.


End file.
